Story of Evil
by KawaiiYukihanaDesu
Summary: A young princess rule a big country after both of her parent died. Killing countless of people just for her pleasure. Her loyal servant ready to sacrifice everything including his life just to see his princess beautiful smile. the story based on the famous vocaloid song 'story of evil' pairing AmericaxFem!England (the character will be a little bit OOC!SORRY!)


"Your highness, where are you?"

"Your highness, please answer us. You are going to be late for your math class"

The sound of maid in the castle shouting could be heard. Well it seems that our little princess run away from her math class that she was suppose to attend.

**/Princess POV/**

'Good they left. I better search for a next safe place before they come back here'

I crept open the door slowly. I look right and left, after making sure that the path is clear, I immediately run as fast as I can with no direction to go. If you all were wondering why in the world I'm desperate on not wanting to be caught by maid is because I don't want to enter to that demon teacher's class.

I had enough with this algebra and number and also with that monster teacher torturing me everyday with this entire endless algebra lesson. So that's why I decided to run away from his class and have a break.

"Your highness, where are you? You need to attend your math class or your father will get angry"

'Bloody hell! I'm going to get caught. They are everywhere! Where should I hide?'

I start to panic when I heard one of my maid voices. Where should I hide? I don't want to go to that monster class!

Before I can run, a strong arm pulling me from behind, I tried to scream but a hand close my mouth and the culprit say 'shh' to me , telling me to be quite. I heard a footstep coming closer toward us. My body become stiff and I stay in silent. After the footstep gone, that person free me as soon as the maid is completely out of our sight.

We came out from where we were hiding. Now that I take a look at the culprit he looks a little bit taller than me. He has blue eyes with blond hair. He looks like a prince from children fairy tale book. I didn't notice that I was staring at him for too long until he broke the silence between us with a sentence that I really don't want to hear.

"Hallo! Can you hear me? You are staring at me for to long. Already falling for me already?" he said with a very annoying smirk on his face. My face turns a very dark red like a tomato at our garden. I immediately look away. Uuugh! I felt like punching his annoying smirking face!

How dare he assume that I fall for him?! Who does he think he is?

Now that you mention it, I have never seen him in this castle before. Is he a thief?

"Who are you? Are you a thief? I'm going to call guards! "

"Wow, easy there lil'princess! Do I look like a thief to you?"

"judging by your cloth that is torn all over with your face covered with ashes. There is no doubt you came here to steal something didn't you? You thief! I'm going to call the guards" when I was about to call the guards. He pulled my arm.

"Wow, hold on there. That's hurt princess. Do you have to call me a thief? People don't judge by their appearance. They judge by their personality. It quite rude to judge people by their appearance, ya'know"

"So you are telling me that you are actually a nice guy but only have a bad appearance?"

"Well, of cou-... "The boy stops at middle of the sentence. I was about to ask what happen when he suddenly pull my hand and run as fast as he can.

"Why are we running right now?"

"You said you didn't want to be in that monster class, so right now I'm taking you to the safe place. A hero needs to save his princess when his princess is in trouble"

I blush after hearing his statement. The blush went further when I notice that he was holding my hand so tightly.

"Bloody American"

"Huh, did you say something"

"Nothing" I said while looking the other way and saw a demon teacher chasing us with a very scary face.

**/Princess POV (END)/**

They make a sharp turn to the right, enter the garden and they hide in the nearest bushes until the demon teacher walk out of garden. They let out a big sigh of relief.

" is the scariest math teacher I have ever met in my whole life"

"I agree with you on that" the boy agrees while imitating 's scary face. The princess laughs as the boy act like the scary math teacher.

"Since you safe me, will you mind telling me your name?"

"My name is Alfred , 8 years old. Nice to meet you, your highness" Alfred took Princess Alice hand and kiss it. The princess quickly drew back her hand with a huge blush showing on her face. The American smirk, feeling amuse on how princess react.

To get away from the awkward moment, Princess Alice decided to introduce herself.

"A-as you know, my name is Alice, Alice Kirkland. I will be 6 years old next month. Also please, never do that again!" she said with a little blush.

Pretend not knowing what the princess talking, Alfred decided to tease the princess more by asking what is it.

"Never do what, your highness? Please be more detail."

"y-you know w-what I am talking about. T-t-that thing you just did to my hand"

"What is it that I did to your hand?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what you just did! You just k-k-kkk-ki-ki" the princess stutter for word.

"Oooh, the one that I kiss your hand"

The young English princess blush after hearing the 'kiss' word and decided to change the topic.

"Who are you? I have never seen you around the castle before."

"Well, I – ." Alfred word got cut by the sound of someone clearing throat behind him. Princess Alice became stiff. Alfred turns a round and saw the king standing behind him with the scowl on his face but soon a gentle smile replace it.

"I was told by your math teacher that you were playing around in his lesson by running around with an unknown boy. I was thinking on punishing this boy for trespassing but it seems that the trespassing unknown boy is Alfred, I guess I can let you both go."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"W-wait, you know Alfred, Father?"

"Of course I know him. I chose him to be your playmate." The king said with smile still on his face.

"My what?!" Alice ask to make sure what she heard is right or not. This pervert is going to be his playmate?! Is her father joking with her? But she knew that her father never joke around.

"Your playmate, since you are homeschooling, you don't have friends to play with. I decided to search for someone to play with you."

"But father I'm okay by myself. I don't need friends!"

"You still need friend, It for your own good."

"But, he-..."

"Are you trying to go against my order, Alice?" the king ask with a very scary voice.

"No, father" Alice said while looking at the floor, afraid to look at her father.

"Good. Actually I was thinking on introducing Alfred to you during dinner time, but it seems that you have met. I will give you a break today; there will be no lesson for you. You two can go and play together and Alice be nice to Alfred"

"Yes, father"

"Yes, your majesty"

"And Alfred, I think it better if you change your clothe. You know where your room is, right?"

"Yes, your majesty" Alfred said bowing his head.

"Good. I will leave Alice in your care. I still have a lot of work to do, so I will see you both in dinner time"

"Yes, your majesty"

The king smile and off to his workplace.

After the king is out of their sight, they both let out a very heavy sigh.

"I swear the king can be very scary sometime but he is still the kind and nice king."

"I agree with you on that."

There was a long pause between them until Alice broke the silence with a question.

"What should we do now?"

"I need to go to my room to change into my uniform. You can wait here if you want."

The princess shook her head, "no, I'm coming with you."

"Oh, so you already don't want to be separate from me?" Alfred asks with smirk on his face.

Alice turn red and she try to deny "I'm not. It just I will be bored if I stay and wait for you here. If I follow maybe there is something I can do"

"Oh really?"

"IT TRUE! STOP TEASING ME, YOU PERVERT!"

"Ok, ok. Geez, you are too sensitive, your highness"

"Shut up, git"

"Hahahaha! Come on let's go, your highness"

They were walking in silence. The silence is unbearable and both of them try to come up with something to talk.

"Git"

"Your highness"

They both call each other in unison.

"You start first, your highness"

"No, you start first"

"You start first, your highness. I'm not gonna say anything unless you start it first, your highness" Alice stare at Alfred with 'what' expression written all over her face. It seem that she didn't have any option but to start the conversation first.

"Please don't call me 'your highness'." She said while looking away.

"Huh?"

"I said please don't call me your highness. Just call me Alice."

"But your highness-.."

"It an order!"

Alfred hesitated for a moment. Thinking that he has no choice, he decided to accept it.

"Alice... What a beautiful name." Alfred said in a very low voice, so that Alice didn't heard what he just said.

"Did you say something, git?" said Alice, looking at Alfred sending a dagger look at him.

"No, nothing." Shaking his head side to side showing that he didn't said anything. The little princess still didn't feel convince.

Alfred suddenly felt bored and decided to tease the little princess with a few jokes. He found it cute to see how the little princess react to his playful word.

"What is that huge thing that stuck on your forehead?"

"What?" ask princess with a scowl still showing on her face.

"That huge black thing lay on the top of your eyes." Alfred touches the black things that almost look like a huge block. Alice realized what the American boy meant and her face grew more reddened than before.

"THAT MY EYEBROWS! YOU IDIOT!" she slap Alfred hand and starting to hit the poor boy very hard that they both stumble on the floor. Their position was very awkward with Alice on the top of Alfred. They both soon realized their position, Alice blush and this time not just Alice but Alfred also blush.

They both immediately get up and fix their cloth. They refused to look at each other and the atmosphere became so awkward for few minute until suddenly, Alfred shout with a very loud voice.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, EYEBROWS!"

Alice became so angry and chases the American across the hallway while yelling a lot of 'stupid' and 'idiot' word.

* * *

Alfred and Alice both grew up together happily. Despite having a lot of fight, they both enjoy each other company as they always do everything together. People always seen both of them together, Alfred almost never leave Alice and Alice always wanted to stick with Alfred. When Alfred reach 11, that when he realized that he fall in love with Alice. He decided to keep it as a secret until the time come and so he swear that he will protect the princess with his life.

The happiness didn't last longer. When the princess reaches 12, her father, the king died cause by heart failure. The queen was broken and end up commit suicide, leaving Princess Alice alive broken inside.

After both the king and queen died, Alice was crowned as the young ruler of a big nation. And that year also the year when the princess that before use to be kind and gentle turn to the very ruthless young princess that kill hundred of people for her own pleasure. Lot of citizen started to despise her. There were already a lot of time that they try to rebel but they can't, because they were nothing compare to the princess who are more powerful than them. A little mistake can send them to the grave or if they are little lucky, they will be thrown into the cell and get torture by the princess and came back to their house with a lot of scar and injuries.

Despite the change, Alfred still loves Alice because he believed in his heart that Alice can change back, she just needs time. Alfred knows that she didn't change completely as she still nice with the other old maid and a little be harsh on the new maid. She also treats Alfred the same way before only a little bit more demanding.

Alfred thinks that it okay to leave the way it is. But what he didn't know that a large sadness event going to take place soon. This is when the 'Story Of Evil' start.

* * *

**Author note: I wanted to post this story from last 3 month ago but since i kinda not confident with fanfic keep on deleting some word that was in my story and make it sound non-sense, i didn't post it... If there is any word missing plz tell me! Thank you 4 reading minna and plz review if you can!**


End file.
